Different Place
by November0627
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Different****Place**

.

Author : November0627

Cast : Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, etc.

Pairing : Krisyeol and Kaihun (maybe)

Genre : ?

Rating : T

Disclaimer : EXO punya EXOfans, Chanyeol punya saya /lalu di keroyok. Cerita gaje ini asli alias murni dari otak saya yang pas-pas'an. Kalau ada kesamaan sama cerita lain mohon maaf, yang jelas cerita ini asli punya saya.

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Cerita pasaran, Kalau ga suka jangan di baca apalagi sampai bash. Judul engga sesuai sama isinya *lol.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendap-endap di anak tangga, memastikan tak ada bunyi yang terdengar dari langkah kakinya. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, sesekali Chanyeol harus hati-hati takut-takut dia menyenggol sesuatu karena penerangan yang kurang.

"Pstt.. Chanyeol, apa kau di sana?" Suara seseorang membuat Chanyeol hampir jantungan. Setelah menginjak anak tangga terakhir Chanyeol menyalakan senter-nya, mencari-cari keberadaan sosok yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Kau dimana?" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku disini, tepat di sampingmu" Dan ketika Chanyeol menoleh, matanya melotot menemukan sosok temannya yang sedang mengarahkan senter ke wajahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya, "Kau membuat jantungku hampir keluar" ujarnya sedikit ketus.

"Hahaha" Temannya tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Kau yakin kita akan pergi? Bagaimana dengan sekolah kita?" Tanyanya. Chanyeol memutar kunci pintu rumahnya, dengan sangat pelan.

Chanyeol menggerutu, "Sehun! Sedang apa kau disana? Bantu aku membuka pintu ini. Kuncinya tidak berfungsi" Panggilnya. Sehun menyusulnya lalu membuka pintunya.

"Dasar orang gila, aku telah membukanya daritadi"

"Oh" Chanyeol memasang wajah datar, "Kalau begitu cepat bawa barang-barang persediaan kita ke atas truk Paman Kim"

Kedua anak sebaya itu langsung memasukkan beberapa barang bawaan mereka kedalam sebuah mobil asbak yang terparkir tepat di samping rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah murid kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama yang mencoba kabur dari rumahnya. Dengan tujuan ingin melihat dunia lebih luas, mereka berdua nekad melakukan hal ini. Padahal nyatanya, mereka tidak tau seperti apa dunia luas di luar sana, membahayakan atau menyenangkan.. mereka tidak tahu.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun, "Hun! Paman Kim sudah datang! Cepat masuk ke dalam terpal itu sebelum dia melihat kita disini!"

Tanpa babibu Sehun langsung menaiki mobil asbak tersebut, menyembunyikan dirinya di balik terpal dan disusul oleh Chanyeol. Ketika mereka mendengar suara pintu tertutup, mereka sedikit lega karena Paman Kim tidak membuka terpal itu dahulu, seperti mengecek sesuatu misalnya.

"Hun, kau yakin tujuan Paman Kim ke kota?" Bisik Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk yakin

"Aku yakin dia menuju kota! Mamaku bilang Paman Kim suka berpergian ke kota pada malam hari untuk mengantarkan pesanan orang kota! Aku ragu kau membawa uang banyak?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam kantungnya, "Lihat! Aku membawa semua uang tabunganku, Hun! Bagaimana dengan kamu?"

"Syukurlah, aku membawa dompet ayahku" Chanyeol melebarkan matanya

"Apa kau gila?!" Sehun terkekeh, "Aku bercanda.. aku membawa dompet hyung-ku! Masa bodo nanti dia mau mencari aku atau mau mencari dompetnya, aku pikir di dalam dompetnya ada beberapa lembar uang dollar"

"Kau yakin dollar laku disana?"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu, "Tidak tahu juga sih.. Lagian kalau uangku tidak cukup, kamu pasti akan membantuku.. benarkan?"

Chanyeol mendelik, "Kau ini"

* * *

.

.

"Yeol! Bangun!" Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya di goncang-goncangkan, dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya dan menemukan Sehun yang menatapnya.

"Oh, Hun.." Chanyeol memegang keningnya, sedikit pusing. "Kita sudah sampai?"

Sehun memutar bolamatanya, "Kita sudah sampai tiga puluh menit yang lalu! Kau tidur seperti Koala. Bangunlah, Paman Kim sudah tidak ada di mobilnya, kita harus segera keluar dari sini" Ajaknya.

Chanyeol memakai tas punggungnya, "Jadi.. berapa lama kita ada di perjalanan?"

Sehun mengintip lewat terpal, setelah tak melihat siapa-siapa akhirnya Sehun lebih dulu turun dari mobil asbak tersebut.

"Sekitar delapan jam-lah"

Chanyeol melompat, "Wow, berarti tidurku sudah lama sekali. Dan jam berapa sekarang? Hampir jam Sembilan pagi" Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol

"Yeol, petualangan kita di mulai! Aku bingung kita akan tinggal dimana nanti"

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota, dua anak di bawah umur berjalan berduaan di kota. Chanyeol memandangi kagum gedung-gedung pencakar langit, begitu menjulang tinggi dan banyak sekali.

"Hun, apa kau membawa ponsel? Aku mau memotret semua ini" Kata Chanyeol. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya

"Ada sih, tapi sejak kapan di desa kita ada ponsel dengan kamera? Aku membawa ponsel ini untuk menghubungi siapa saja jika kita sedang dalam masalah" Sehun memandang sebuah mesin kopi di ujung sana, tertarik.

"Yeol!" Sehun menarik lengan Chanyeol, "Lebih baik kita menghangatkan diri dulu dengan kopi disana! Aku penasaran bagaimana kerjanya!" Chanyeol pasrah ketika Sehun menariknya.

Sampai di depan mesin kopi, keduanya terlihat kagum dan penasaran. Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya, jadi mereka memperhatikan mesin itu dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya seorang pemuda mengusir mereka berdua dari mesin kopi itu.

"Minggir kalian, anak kecil sudah berani membolos jam pelajaran sekolah. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini hah?" Katanya ketus.

Sehun memutar bolamatanya sementara Chanyeol mendengus, mereka berdua terlihat seperti dua orang udik yang baru saja melihat mesin kopi.

Tapi, mata Sehun bekerja dengan cepat.. dia melihat bagaimana Pria itu memasukkan beberapa koin ke dalam mesin itu lalu memilih rasa dari kopi tersebut, kemudian dengan santainya mendapatkan kopi panas dan pergi dari sana.

"Yeol! Aku tau bagaimana kerjanya!" Sehun mengeluarkan beberapa uang koin dari saku celananya, Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Hun! Kau yakin tau caranya? Aku gak mau di katain orang udik!" Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. Sehun berdiri di depan mesin kopi itu lalu memandang Chanyeol.

"Aku tau, tapi aku butuh bantuan!"

* * *

.

"Huahhh hangatnyaaa" Sehun merasakan kehangatan memasukki tubuhnya, sementara Chanyeol sibuk mengurut bahunya sendiri.

"Hun! Bahuku masih sakit, kenapa kamu memakai sepatu ketika menginjak bahuku? Kamu pikir sepatumu itu lunak seperti tubuh cicak?!" Sehun terkekeh..

"Aku dalam masa pertumbuhan, sabarlah" katanya memberi alasan. Chanyeol mendengus lagi. Baru sehari dia dan Sehun membolos sekolah. Apa mungkin kedua orang tuanya mencarinya sekarang? Ah, Chanyeol tidak perduli.

"Pftt!" Sehun menyemburkan kopi panasnya, membuat kaki Chanyeol merasakan betapa panasnya kopi itu.

"Hun! Panas, ada apa dengamu?" Chanyeol mengusap punggung kakinya. Sehun menunjuk tepat di keramaian sebelah sana.

"Apa itu? Ayo kita kesana!" Sehun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya. Sehun adalah orang yang selalu penasaran dengan apa yang ditemuinya, oh jangan katakan dia akan menerobos kerumunan itu.

"Tunggu aku, Hun!"

Chanyeol berusaha masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu, dia tidak melihat dimana Sehun. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan matanya terbelalak.

Oh, Ya Tuhan.

Sehun.. dia gila! Ini bukan festival atau apa, melainkan perkelahian yang terjadi antar kelompok.

"Hun! Kau dimana?!" Chanyeol berteriak di kerumunan tersebut, oh ayolah dia tak ingin ada hal buruk menimpa Sehun. Chanyeol ketakutan melihat beberapa orang disana membawa kapak, gergaji dan senjata tajam lainnya.

Melihat seseorang mengayunkan kapak itu sudah membuat kepala Chanyeol berat, Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya melemas, "Kenapa mereka semua punya kembaran yang sama?" Gumamnya pelan. Pandangannya buram, beberapa saat lagi dia akan pingsan sepertinya. Apa bagus jika dirinya mati dengan keadaan terinjak-injak?

"Hun.. Sehun.."

.

.

.

.

**BRUK!**

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

A/N : Hii, Aku datang membawa ff yang ga jelas apa ini ;-; iseng aja bikin mumpung lagi liburan panjang bosen ga ngapa-ngapain. Typo? pasti ada, entah karna aku ga lihat atau males editnya huahaha /Di giling/. Kris dan pemain lainnya bakalan muncul di chapter depan, tapi kira-kira lebih bagus aku buat Kaihun atau Hunhan ya? Duh pusing.

Jadi, mau di lanjut atau engga? Tergantung temen-temen aja sih hehe. Chapter ini aku sengajain pendek, kalau ga ada halangan aku update kilat deh. Chapter depan mungkin lebih panjang. Segitu aja deh..

Review please ^-^)/


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter sebelumnya.._

_._

Chanyeol berusaha masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu, dia tidak melihat dimana Sehun. Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan matanya terbelalak.

Oh, Ya Tuhan.

Sehun.. dia gila! Ini bukan festival atau apa, melainkan perkelahian yang terjadi antar kelompok.

"Hun! Kau dimana?!" Chanyeol berteriak di kerumunan tersebut, oh ayolah dia tak ingin ada hal buruk menimpa Sehun. Chanyeol ketakutan melihat beberapa orang disana membawa kapak, gergaji dan senjata tajam lainnya.

Melihat seseorang mengayunkan kapak itu sudah membuat kepala Chanyeol berat, Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya melemas, "Kenapa mereka semua punya kembaran yang sama?" Gumamnya pelan. Pandangannya buram, beberapa saat lagi dia akan pingsan sepertinya. Apa bagus jika dirinya mati dengan keadaan terinjak-injak?

"Hun.. Sehun.."

.

.

Tunggu, kenapa dia merasa seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya keluar dari kerumunan itu? Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, Chanyeol sempat melihat wajah seseorang meskipun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Dasar bocah nekat"

.

.

.

.

**Different Place**

Author : November0627

Cast : Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris, Jongin, etc.

Pairing : Krisyeol, Kaihun

Rating : T

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Cerita pasaran sekaligus gak nyambung sama judulnya.

Disclaimer : EXO punya EXOfans, Chanyeol punya saya /Di keroyok lagi/. Cerita gaje bin absurd ini murni punya saya.

Don't like? Don't read!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Ung.."

Chanyeol mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, kepalanya begitu pusing dan sesuatu yang berat menimpa dadanya. Chanyeol meringis, cahaya matahari menyilaukan baginya. Ketika Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, kaki Sehun-lah yang sedari tadi membuat tubuhnya berat.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan kaki Sehun dari tubuhnya, anak itu terlelap dengan tenangnya. Chanyeol turun dari ranjang tersebut, sekarang dimana mereka? Siapa yang membawa mereka kesini? Oh Chanyeol tidak ingat apa-apa setelah..

−Setelah dia merasakan seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Sehun! Bangun!" Chanyeol mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sehun dengan kasar. Tak lama kemudian terdengar erangan dari Sehun, anak itu membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan garang, seakan-akan Chanyeol telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"Oh ada apa?!"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Hun, bagaimana kita bisa sampai kesini? Aku tidak ingat kejadian apa-apa kemarin. Bagaimana—"

Sehun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, "Ssstt.. kemarin kau pingsan di tengah kerumunan itu, lalu seseorang menggendongmu dan membawa kita ke rumahnya" Jelas Sehun. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya,

"Apa?!"

* * *

**Flashback ON**

.

.

"Chanyeol! Kau dimana?!" Sehun berteriak ke arah kerumunan tersebut, dia sebelumnya sudah tau kalau itu adalah perkelahian tapi permasalahannya, dia tidak menemukan Chanyeol dimana-mana.

Melihat kerumunan itu mulai menggunakan senjata tajam, Sehun semakin ketakutan sekaligus khawatir.. bagaimana jika seseorang tidak sengaja melayangkan kapak berat itu dan mengenai kepala Chanyeol? Sehun tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya dan dia juga tidak mau berakhir di kantor polisi.

Sehun hampir menangis jika saja seseorang tidak menyentuh bahunya, "Hey! Sedang apa kau disini?" Ujarnya menepuk bahu Sehun.

Sehun menoleh dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "T-temanku di dalam sana.. dia hampir mati"

Mendengar omongan Sehun—yang sedikit ngawur, Pemuda itu melebarkan matanya. Dengan sangat cepat dia memasuki kerumunan itu, Sehun sudah berdoa di dalam hatinya agar Chanyeol masih lengkap dengan anggota tubuhnya—dan juga nyawanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun melihat pemuda tadi berjalan cepat dengan sosok Chanyeol yang berada di dalam gendongannya. Sehun tidak percaya Chanyeol di gendong seperti anak balita yang sedang tertidur.

—Tapi melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang tidak sadarkan diri membuat Sehun hampir jantungan. Pemuda itu membawa Chanyeol ke dalam mobilnya dan terpaksa Sehun harus ikut daripada berjalan sendirian disini.

Selama di dalam mobil, Sehun hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Sehun berharap Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Melihat wajah khawatir Sehun, Pemuda yang tengah menyetir itu memandangnya terus melalui kaca.

"Dimana rumah kalian?" Tanyanya. Sehun terkisap, bagaimana dia akan menjawabnya? Tidak mungkin kan Sehun harus menjawab kalau rumahnya di desa? Mana mau orang ini mengantarkannya, lagipula Sehun tidak mau bertemu dengan orangtuanya.

"K-kami.."

"Kau bisa jawab nanti, sekarang biarkan temanmu tidur"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "Terimakasih" lalu dengan perlahan Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di jok mobil. Dan tak lama kemudian rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan akhirnya Sehun ikut tertidur.

.

.

**Flashback OFF**

* * *

.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya, "Mungkin rumah ini adalah rumah pemuda yang sudah menyelamatkan kita. Aku lapar, ayo kita cari makanan di rumah ini.. mungkin saja ada makanan di dalam kulkas"

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang Sehun yang sudah keluar dari kamar, dia masih tidak bisa percaya.. maksudku, apa orang yang menolongnya itu benar-benar baik? Atau hanya berpura-pura baik agar bisa menculik mereka berdua?

.

Sehun turun dari tangga, rumah ini sangat sederhana dan tidak terlalu banyak barang-barang. Sehun berjalan kearah dapur sambil menoleh ke sekeliling. Rumah ini begitu sepi, pasti orangnya suka berpergian.

"Hun! Kau ini lancang sekali, ini kan rumah orang" Chanyeol memanggilnya dari anak tangga. Sehun tidak perduli, perutnya sudah minta di isi.

Sehun mendengus ketika isi dari kulkas itu kosong, sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa kecuali sebotol air putih dingin. Chanyeol berjalan pelan ke arah Sehun, menatap isi dapur.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di kulkas" Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Aku benar-benar lapar! Kita harus mencari makanan, ayo kita cari supermarket terdekat. Mungkin kita bisa bikin mie instan atau beli cemilan! Ayo yeol!" Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol. Namun belum sempat mereka keluar rumah, seseorang telah masuk terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanyanya. Chanyeol menginjak kaki Sehun pelan, "Hun! Katamu dia menyelamatkan kita, tapi kenapa dia malah tidak mengenal kita?" Bisiknya. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya,

"Bukan dia pemuda yang menyelamatkan kita! Yang menyelamatkan kita lebih jelek daripada yang ini" Bisik Sehun lagi. Keduanya saling berbisik-bisik sementara Pemuda di depannya memandang dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Jongin yang membawa kalian kemari?"

Sehun dan Chanyeol mendongak, "Jongin?! Siapa itu Jongin?" Sehun bertanya sementara Chanyeol hanya diam terbengong, tidak mengerti.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, "Sudahlah.. kalau urusan kalian sudah selesai cepat keluar dari rumahku. Aku tidak bisa mengurus dua anak nakal yang kabur dari rumahnya" lalu Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berbalik, memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan sengit, "Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau kita ini kabur dari rumah?!" Ujar Sehun. Chanyeol menggeleng tidak tahu, "Dan dia galak sekali" Tambah Chanyeol.

Sehun menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga! Jangan-jangan dia itu pedofil! Dia akan memperkosa kita, Yeol! Mamaku bilang sekarang sudah banyak korban dari pedofil! Uhh aku gak mau tamat disini!" Chanyeol menjitak Sehun.

"Hush! Kau ini ngawur, Hun! Kau tidak boleh ber-prasangka buruk! Aku yakin dia itu sebenarnya baik" Kata Chanyeol. Sehun memutar bolamatanya, "Kamu jatuh cinta sama dia?" Tanyanya menyelidik.

Chanyeol menelan salivanya, "Enak aja! Aku kan cuma berkata yang benar!" elaknya. Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Tadi kan kita mau membeli makanan! Ayo cepat, Yeol!" Sehun kembali menarik paksa tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya pasrah karena perutnya juga sudah minta diisi.

* * *

.

"Wow, kau belanja banyak, Hun! Nanti kalau uang hyung-mu habis bagaimana?" Chanyeol memandang semua kantung belanjaan Sehun yang sangat banyak. Berisi mie instan dan beberapa cemilan serta dua kotak susu yang besar.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, "Tidak tau, mungkin sekarang dia sedang frustasi di rumah. Sudahlah, kita tak perlu membahas itu! Yang penting, sampai rumah nanti aku mau masak dan makan semua makanan ini"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, hidup di kota ternyata sedikit menyusahkan dari yang dia bayangkan. Supermarket sedikit jauh dari rumahnya dan belum lagi mereka tidak mempunyai kendaraan, misalnya sepeda gitu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun memberhentikan langkahnya, membuat Chanyeol terpaksa ikut berhenti dan bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu, Hun?" Tanyanya malas. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan memandang Chanyeol.

"Yeol, kamu ingat jalan ke rumah gak?"

Oh Sial.

* * *

.

"Sialan! Bocah tengik itu tidak bisa di hubungi!" Seorang pemuda cantik tengah memegang ponselnya, berjalan bolak-balik bagaikan setrika. Dua orang paruh baya di depannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak pertamanya itu.

"Luhan, sudahlah.. Berhenti seperti itu" Ujar seorang Pria paruh baya. Luhan melempar ponselnya ke sofa lalu duduk dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Mama, Papa! Ini tidak bisa di biarkan! Sehun kabur dari rumah dan membawa semua isi dari dompetku! Bahkan dia membawa dompetnya sekaligus!" Luhan mengerang frustasi, apalagi setelah membaca secarik surat yang di tulis adiknya, Sehun.

Disana tertulis kalau Sehun membawa dompetnya, lugunya lagi Sehun menulis kalau dia izin mau kabur. Luhan begitu khawatir pada adiknya tapi dia juga tidak bisa terima dompetnya di bawa, masalahnya banyak kartu-kartu penting seperti tanda pengenal, surat izin mengemudi dan yang lainnya. Luhan mau mati saja..

"Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun, orangtua Chanyeol juga sudah menghubungi saudaranya yang ada di Kota. Kota itu sangat luas, jadi sepertinya sulit dan lama untuk menemukan keberadaan mereka" Jelas Ayahnya. Luhan menggigiti kukunya.

Mungkin.. iya benar!

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke kota untuk mencari mereka! Membawa mereka berdua pulang dan memasukkan mereka ke kandang sapi di belakang rumah! Atau bahkan ke Asrama di tengah hutan itu!"

Ibu dan Ayahnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, Luhan. Adikmu masih kecil" Luhan tak mendengar omongan Ibunya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu langsung menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, Baekhyun? Bisakah kau bantu aku? Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang!"

* * *

.

"Percuma saja, Hun! Kita sudah melalui jalan ini berkali-kali dan hasilnya tetap sama, tidak sampai ke rumah!" Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang terletak di pinggiran jalan sambil menetralkan nafasnya. Sehun ikut duduk di samping Chanyeol lalu meletakkan semua kantung belanjaan mereka.

"Kau benar, Yeol. Apa kita bakalan nginep disini? Huh menyebalkan" Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakannya. Sehun melotot mendapatkan dua puluh panggilan masuk dari kakaknya, Luhan. Dia juga mendapatkan banyak pesan, Sehun membuka salah satu pesan itu.

.

**From : Luhan**

**Sehunnie, beraninya kau membawa dompetku. Aku dan Baekhyun akan segera kesana! Tunggu aku, aku akan menemukanmu dan memasukkanmu ke Asrama! Sampai bertemu, adikku sayang.**

.

.

Sehun bergidik ngeri, dia buru-buru mematikan ponselnya dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam saku celana. Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil memperhatikan sepeda-sepeda yang berlewatan.

Memang jalanan ini bukanlah jalan raya, melainkan jalan seperti di perumahan-perumahan. Begitu sepi dan mungkin hanya ada sepeda dan motor yang lewat, itupun jarang. Sehun lebih suka ada di tempat keramaian daripada yang seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kita pulang, Hun? Gak mungkin kita disini terus, barang-barang kita ada di rumah Jong…—duh aku lupa namanya" Chanyeol mendengus. Sehun menoleh dengan pandangan malas.

"Jongin maksudmu? Aku lupa meminta nomor ponselnya, lagipula semua baju kita ada dirumahnya, jadi kita harus kembali kesana dan mencari hotel untuk menginap" Ujar Sehun. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya,

"Mana bisa, Hun. Kita masih kelas tiga SMP, memangnya mereka akan percaya? Pasti kita akan di tuduh melakukan yang macam-macam. Kita terpaksa harus menginap sementara di rumah Jongin. Hanya rumah itu sekarang yang menjadi tempat kita berteduh" Ujar Chanyeol. Sehun hanya diam, benar juga.

"Aku jadi ingin pulang.." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tajam.

"Pulang? Tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang! Kita bisa mati jika bertemu orangtua kita! Lagipula kau kan yang merencanakan semua ini? Kau bilang mau melihat dunia lebih luas, Oh jangan katakan kau takut? Cih pengecut! Aku membencimu, Yeol!"

Sehun membawa semua kantung belanjaannya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh emosi. Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan tatapan iba, benar juga.. Chanyeol yang telah merencanakan semua ini, dia juga yang telah mengajak Sehun.

"Hun! Tunggu!"

Chanyeol berlari menyusul Sehun dengan kantung belanjaannya, Sehun tidak mau menyahut. Sepertinya dia masih marah, Chanyeol berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sehun sambil terus memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hun, maafkan aku.. mungkin tadi aku tidak berpikir panjang" Chanyeol menatap Sehun tapi Sehun tidak.

"Hun.." Panggil Chanyeol pelan. Sehun masih tidak menjawab panggilannya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, kembali berjalan dengan sangat lamban. Sehun merasa kasihan sebenarnya tapi dia juga kesal pada Chanyeol.

Ketika ingin menyebrang jalan, mereka berdua berhenti berjalan saat sebuah mobil yang sangat Sehun kenal berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Keduanya menatap bingung mobil itu sampai sesosok pemuda keluar dari sana.

"Kalian, kenapa masih bandel juga?"

Sehun terbelalak, "Jongin?"

Jongin memandang Sehun, "Um? Bagaimana bisa kau tau namaku? Apa tadi kita sudah berkenalan?" Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya, jadi seperti ini orangnya yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Oh.. kau sudah sadar?" Jongin beralih ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku berhutang budi padamu" Ujarnya. Jongin tersenyum.

"Sudahlah. Kalian sedang apa disini? Belanjaan kalian banyak sekali, ayo naik dan kita harus pulang" Jongin membuka pintu belakang mobil dan membiarkan Sehun serta Chanyeol masuk. Setelah itu Jongin membawa kedua anak itu ke rumahnya lagi.

* * *

.

Chanyeol menghirup udara malam hari, dia sengaja pergi ke halaman rumah Jongin untuk sekedar menenangkan diri, apalagi Sehun yang nyatanya masih mendiamkan dirinya. Chanyeol mencelupkan kakinya di kolam ikan, rasa dingin membuat kakinya seperti membeku.

Chanyeol telah mengetahui semua tentang Jongin. Nama lengkapnya Jongin Wu, dia kelas tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas, berbeda beberapa tahun dengannya. Jongin tinggal bersama kakaknya, kalau tidak salah bernama Kris. Selesai Chanyeol menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya, Jongin bilang mereka boleh tinggal di rumahnya sampai kapanpun, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol merasa tidak enak dan merasa merepotkan Jongin.

Terakhir Chanyeol lihat, Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar setelah makan malam. Jongin entah ada dimana dan Chanyeol baru sadar betapa kerasnya hidup di Kota, mereka harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Chanyeol rindu pada Ibunya, rindu pada Ayahnya, dan juga masakan kesukaannya yang sering di buatkan oleh Ibunya.

Ia rindu semuanya, tapi dia juga harus tahu kalau semua ini dia yang inginkan.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Seseorang membuat Chanyeol terkejut, Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Kris duduk di sampingnya, ikut mencelupkan kakinya ke kolam.

"Ung.. tidak, aku belum mengantuk" Jawab Chanyeol sambil tertunduk. Kris terdiam memandang langit, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memandangi langit seperti ini, apalagi malam ini begitu terasa dingin.

"Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah?"

Chanyeol menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Aku ingin melihat dunia lebih luas, jadi aku pikir ke Kota itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan, tapi…" Chanyeol memberi jeda, Kris menautkan alisnya.

"Tapi?"

"Ternyata… hidup di Kota tidak terlalu menyenangkan, apalagi mengetahui uangku yang mulai menipis. Aku tidak bisa pulang karena jika aku bertemu dengan orangtuaku, aku akan di kirim ke Asrama. Aku benci Asrama, mereka memperlakukan semuanya seenaknya" Jelas Chanyeol. Kris menghela nafasnya

"Yah.. aku tidak bisa memberi saran apa-apa, tapi aku rasa kau bisa tinggal disini. Sudah, cepat tidur" Kris menaikkan kedua kakinya lalu pergi dari sana, sebelumnya dia sempat mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang Kris, padahal dia pikir Kris itu dingin dan jahat.. Ternyata Kris baik dan hangat tak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Kris memang jarang bicara dan dingin di depan semua orang, tapi Chanyeol yakin jika sudah dekat dengan Kris pasti akan merasa nyaman.

"Aku harus kembali ke kamar.. mungkin Sehun sudah tidur" Chanyeol menaikkan kedua kakinya lalu kembali memakai sandal rumah Jongin. Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar, yang dia terima adalah sebuah pelukan dari Sehun.

"Wow, ada apa denganmu, Hun?" Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh ketika Sehun langsung menabrak dirinya dan memeluknya. Sehun begitu erat memeluknya dan membuat Chanyeol hampir kekurangan Oksigen.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol. Tak seharusnya aku marah sama kamu tadi, aku hanya kebawa emosi. Dan lagi aku juga mau berpetualang lebih dari ini.. kau mau kan menemaniku? Aku tak mau masuk Asrama" Ujar Sehun pelan. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Sehun sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Fyuh.. kau ini memelukku seperti memeluk guling" Chanyeol mengelus dadanya, "Tak apa, Hun. Aku juga minta maaf karena menjadi seorang pengecut, aku hanya rindu pada orangtuaku. Aku juga tidak minat masuk Asrama, jadi…"

Sehun mengernyit, "Jadi?" Dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"—Jadi aku akan menemanimu, kita akan berpetualang bersama!" Seru Chanyeol. Sehun langsung berjingkrak senang, Chanyeol tertawa keras. Kedua sahabat itu telah sepakat akan bertahan hidup di kerasnya Kota. Semoga saja mereka bisa, apalagi jika Sehun sampai bertemu dengan Luhan, tamatlah mereka.

Jongin memandang mereka, "Sedang apa kalian malam-malam begini? Tidurlah" Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung lompat ke ranjang berukuran besar itu sambil tersenyum-senyum. Jongin menghela nafasnya lalu menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Besok dan seterusnya akan jadi hari yang panjang untuk mereka berdua. Mereka juga berterimakasih kepada Jongin dan Kris yang sudah berbaik hati membiarkan mereka tinggal disini. Jika tidak, mau dimana mereka tinggal?

* * *

.

"Baek, masih lama?" Luhan menguap lalu menutup mulutnya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Berhentilah bertanya.. Kau sudah bertanya lebih dari sepuluh kali. Kau pikir sebentar menuju ke Kota itu? Kita harus menghabiskan waktu lebih dari delapan jam" Jawab Baekhyun.

Luhan mendengus, ini semua karena adik kesayangannya itu. Mereka berdua menaiki mobil milik Baekhyun, tidak sebagus mobil mahal tapi bisa mengantarkan mereka ke Kota.

"Memangnya kau punya uang untuk menyewa apartemen disana?" Luhan kembali bertanya, Baekhyun menoleh dengan pandangan meremehkan. Memandang Luhan dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Aku punya kenalan disana, namanya Jongin"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar omongan Baekhyun, "Kau cukup pintar juga.." Ujarnya sambil meneguk minuman kopi terakhirnya. Baekhyun kembali memandang kedepan dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku ini pintar lebih dari yang kau kira, Luhan. Kita akan tinggal di rumah Jongin"

Luhan tersenyum memandang gelapnya malam, "Aku akan menemukanmu.. Adikku sayang. Bersiaplah kau masuk ke Asrama yang begitu disiplin" Mendengar omongan Luhan, Baekhyun menoleh.

"Mwo? Kau yakin akan memasukkan mereka ke Asrama yang ada di hutan itu? Kudengar banyak sekali murid disana yang bunuh diri karena peraturannya, dan juga banyak yang hilang karena mencoba kabur dari sana" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Aku sayang sekali pada Sehun" Raut wajah Luhan berubah jadi sendu, dia dan Sehun adalah saudara kandung yang sangat dekat, "Tapi dia juga nakal, jadi aku harus melakukan ini" Wajah sendu Luhan di gantikan dengan raut wajah sinis.

Baekhyun tak menjawab omongan Luhan, dia kembali fokus menyetir.

* * *

.

"Hun! Lihat itu! Bagaimana jika nanti kita naik itu?!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika memandang sebuah rollercoaster disana, Sehun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat wahana itu, kemudian menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Gak mau! Pasti menyeramkan! Naik itu saja!" Lalu menunjuk komedi putar. Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya,

"Ayolah! Kita sudah besar! Pasti naik itu lebih seru, kau mau dikira anak kecil menaiki wahana yang seperti itu?!" Sehun memajukan bibirnya, bukannya dia takut.. tapi dulu dia mendengar cerita dari Luhan. Luhan pernah menaiki wahana itu ketika dia seumuran dengan Sehun, tapi setelahnya Luhan muntah hingga dua kali.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Jongin mengajak mereka untuk bermain di taman hiburan, bersama dengan Kris. Sebenarnya Kris tidak mau ikut, tapi dia juga harus membantu Jongin menjaga dua anak bocah ini, takut mereka kenapa-napa atau bahkan hilang.

Jongin menyambar, "Lebih baik kita makan eskrim saja dulu disana, bagaimana?" Tawar Jongin. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju sementara Kris hanya menatap sekeliling, tidak ada yang menarik disini.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terbengong menatap mereka berdua. Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Kris dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Apa?" Kris merasakan tatapan aneh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerjap-erjapkan matanya polos, "Kamu tidak mau menggandeng tanganku?" Tanyanya. Kris tersentak, bagaimana dia bisa selugu ini?

"B-baiklah" Lalu Kris menggandeng tangan Chanyeol yang lebih kecil dari miliknya, mereka menyusul Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah hampir jauh. Kris merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Kris, dia hanya bocah tengik'

Sampai di kedai eskrim, Jongin memesan satu eskrim dengan ukuran jumbo. Mereka makan eskrim itu bersama-sama, terkecuali Kris yang sama sekali tidak tertarik, hanya memainkan sendoknya saja.

"Kris, kamu gak mau eksrimnya? Enak lho" Ujar Chanyeol. Jongin dan Sehun menatap Kris sementara yang di tatap hanya diam.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka manis" Jawab Kris. Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti, kembali melanjutkan makan eskrimnya. Melihat mereka bertiga makan dengan lahapnya, Kris jadi penasaran, dia mengambil eksrim itu sedikit lalu menjilatnya menggunakan sendok. Rasa manis yang dia rasakan di lidahnya.

Tiba-tiba handphone Jongin berbunyi, membuat sang pemilik ponsel mendengus kesal lalu meletakkan sendok itu dahulu. Ketika membaca siapa yang memanggil Jongin sedikit terkejut dan mengangkat panggilannya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya memandang Jongin sambil terus sibuk memakan eskrimnya, berbeda dengan Kris yang mulai memakan eksrim itu dan mengabaikan Jongin.

"Oh, Baekhyun? Ada apa kau menelpon? Sudah hampir dua tahun kau tidak menghubungiku" Jongin sedikit terkekeh sementara Chanyeol memelankan tempo menjilat eskrim di sendoknya.

Baekhyun? Rasanya nama itu familiar bagi Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kau mau kerumahku?" Jongin memandang Sehun dan Chanyeol, "Tapi aku sedang ada tamu.. ah kalau kau mau datang juga tidak masalah.. aku besok libur sekolah.."

Chanyeol menyenggol pinggang Sehun dengan sikutnya, "Hun!" Bisiknya. Sehun menoleh dengan sisa eksrim yang mengotori sekitar bibirnya.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol berbisik, "Apa kau mengingat siapa itu Baekhyun? Rasanya nama itu familiar" Tanyanya. Sehun berpikir sebentar namun setelah itu mengendikkan bahunya cuek.

"Tidak tau, sudah jangan di pikirkan" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, dia masih sangat penasaran.. tapi Chanyeol tak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Jadi Chanyeol hanya diam berpikir sambil menjilati sendoknya.

"Begitu? Oke sampai jumpa!" Jongin mematikan panggilannya. Kris memandang Jongin dengan tatapan 'siapa-yang-menelpon'. Jongin tersenyum senang memandang Kris.

"Hyung! Baekhyun dan temannya Luhan akan datang hari ini. Dia akan menginap di rumah kita!" Ujar Jongin senang. Chanyeol dan Sehun hampir tersedak sendok, mereka berdua saling menatap dengan pandangan kaget, mata mereka membulat sempurna.

"Apa?!"

"Luhan hyung mau kesini?!"

.

.

* * *

**To be continued.**

A/N : Nah, gimana chapter keduanya? Makin penasaran atau makin gaje? hehehe. Oh iya, karena rata-rata maunya di jadiin Kaihun, oke aku buat Sehun sama Jongin. Tapi umur mereka aku bedain, ini termasuk pedo atau bukan yah? :| Umur Kris disini masih 19 Tahun, kalau Jongin kan masih kelas tiga SMA, jadi silahkan tebak sendiri berapa umur Jongin /plak/.

Hm, duh bingung mau ngomong apa lagi /dilindes/.

Aku mau berterimakasih banyak buat yang sudah review, favorite ataupun mem-follow. Aku ga bisa bales satu-satu karena takut keceplosan bocorin chap selanjutnya /alasan aneh/. Pokoknya aku seneng temen-temen suka sama ceritaku, sampe terhura /peluk yeol/.

Chapter depan kalau ga ada halangan mau update asap lagi.. kalau ga ada halangan oke?

Segitu aja, Review please ^-^)/


End file.
